


Patience

by speedy



Series: Timoria [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any good chess match, moves must be made at precisely the right moment in order to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney.  
> Written for the CFF November 2005 One Hour Challenge.

3:22

Victor Cassadine stayed in the shadows of the docks and watched as his plans slowly fell into place. The imbecile he’d hired to play Conner had done his job well. The rape had torn a hole the size of Moscow through Nikolas’ marriage. It had gone even better than planned. His nephew had gone the extra mile himself and took up with the even more faithless Courtney Matthews. At least Emily had had a little class.

But for Victor’s purposes, Courtney was perfect. Being the sister of a powerful and hated mobster was inherently dangerous. Enough danger that any attack on her – not to mention anyone with her - could easily be attributed to her brother’s enemies. Especially if they were planned that way.

Emily moving in with the greasy, gutter rat Corinthos was just icing on the cake. All of his enemies wrapped up in a neat little bow, without any work on his part. It was just too perfect.

The time for action was drawing near.

Lorenzo, though momentarily distracted from his true mission, was in place at Carly’s side and would soon retake control of her, and by proxy, Corinthos. He was already stirring up trouble amongst the rival mafia organizations. The attacks would be soon in coming, ensuring their moves would go by undetected from the others.

Reese, the greedy little trollop, was busy occupying Corinthos and his worthless brother, and irritating Natasha. Utterly without tact or grace, she had completed her mission and administered the poisons to Carly and Jason. That loose end would soon be taken care of.

Jesse, his promising young protégé, was assuring the law’s focus would be elsewhere. His infiltration of the PCPD had been simple and the flirty Maxie Jones had proved to be easily manipulated, just like her nosey father. The young man would make an excellent WSB mole in time.

Helena had finally saw things his way, with some “encouragement” of course. Miss Matthews and the bastard child she carried would be hers to do with as she pleased. His sister-in-law was on borrowed time regardless. She was too much of a threat to continue living.

Plans were moving much smoother than expected and he was eager to take advantage of this good luck. But like a carefully choreographed chess match, his moves had to made at precisely the right time or his opponents could launch their own offensive. He had to wait.

Patience, Victor reminded himself. Patience and the Cassadine empire would be his for the taking.

4:52


End file.
